


Violent Love

by Exploding_Rikku (Snowdropx)



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdropx/pseuds/Exploding_Rikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack was running late, which caused him to be running carelessly down the street, right into a man who didn't seem to keen on getting bumped into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Love

**Author's Note:**

> Err. A very random crossover crack story what. I don't know what was with me when I wrote this, but for some reason it exists so. Yup. Though it was just for fun, so it's not the best piece of writing. You've been warned~

He was late again just like usual. He didnt have time to even do his hair this morning. Why did Vincent have to go and turn off his alarm? Just because Vincent had shared his bed last night does not mean he can turn off the freaking alarm, just because he is not a morning person.  
"DAMN IT IM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN, IM GOING TO KILL HIM" The black haired boy called out to no one in particular while trying to run faster. As he ran past a young lady with long brown hair, held by a pink bow. She gave him a strange look, so without stopping he turned his head to poke his tongue out at her. Before he had time to turn back around he saw a shadow behind him.  
"SHIT. GET OUT OF THE W-" It was too late, he crashed into the other person and they both landed on the ground with the black haired boy on top. He opened his eyes to see that he had landed on top of a man about his age with blonde hair and a eye patch? When he realized he was still sitting on the man he quickly got up and jumped back.  
Uhh sorry about that, my names Zack, what about you? Zack reached out his hand to help the other man up but he didnt take it. The blonde man pulled himself up and dusted off his clothes, the whole time he was silent. Zack just stood there, wondering why the man was acting so hostile.  
"Are you oka-" Zacks words were stopped by a fist coming into contact with his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards.  
"What was that for?" Zack yelled, wiping off a tiny bit of blood with his hand.  
"The names Gippal and I dont like being thrown about." The man named Gippal turned to walk away but Zack wasnt finished talking to him, so, he ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulder, causing Gippal to turn around and punch him again, this time in the stomach. Holding his stomach Zack kicked Gippal in the shin causing him to fall to his knees which was when Zack kicked upwards, coming into contact with a very painful area to be kicked in. Gippal fell to the ground yelping in pain. As Zack went to walk away he felt something grab his ankle and pull him to the ground. Landing on his butt he turned around to take a swing at the blonde man but he missed, hitting the ground instead.  
"DAMN IT!" Zack cradled his hand, sure he had broken something. Zack felt another blow hit the back of his head so he stood up and took another blind hit. This time he hit Gippals nose and he was sure he heard something crack. Gippal took another swing and so did Zack. This lasted for quite a while until a blonde haired girl, who was wearing a yellow bikini top and a mini skirt and a Black haired girl wearing a black outfit with a red ribbon around her arm pulled them apart.  
A blonde haired guy who was also wearing similar clothes to the black haired girl, with the same red ribbon, stepped in between them resting his hand on the handle of a huge sword, ready to swing if needed.  
"Dont you both have somewhere to be?" he asked, which made Zack remember the reason he was running in the first place.  
"SHIT IM NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!: He got out of the black haired girls grip and ran off down the street.

That night Zack walked into a bar, in serious need of a drink. His arm was bandaged up, his face covered in bruises and cuts,  above his left eyebrow he had 5 stitches that were giving him a headache and under his olive green T-shirt he was covered in bandages as he had quite a few broken ribs that he was getting looked at tomorrow, along with his hand. In the end he never made it to his destination, so instead he went to see his sister Rinoa who was a doctor. She had bandaged him up and sent him home. Home? Yeah right. After a day like today, he really needed a drink... Maybe 2, or 3.

He walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool, not paying any attention to what was going on around him.  
"The strongest drink you have please." He asked the bartender while resting his head on his hands.  
"Here you go. Yeouch. What happened to your face?" Zack grabbed the drink and gulped it down in one swallow.  
"Another please. Oh and nothing much"  
"Doesn't look like nothing much to me. Heres your drink. Dont drink it too fast" He passed over a second drink.  
"Doesn't look like nothing much to me either" A voice said that was on the left of Zack. Looking up he nearly fell out of chair.  
"OH MY GOD ITS YOU! WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH ATTACKING ME THHIS MORNING DAMN IT!" Gippal was sitting there with a beer in one hand and a packet of chips in the other.  
"Oh yeah that I would like to apologize about that. I was in a bad mood" Gippal took another sip of his beer and turned away looking slightly sad.  
"Oh Are you okay?" Zack sat down again, not quite sure why he was being nice to the guy who basically tried to murder him.  
"Oh fine. I just found out my boyfriend Leon has been cheating on me for ages. With my best friend Baralai of course." He downed his beer and asked for another one.  
"Oh that sucks. Wait, boyfriend?" Zack looked at him curiously.  
"Yeah what about it? Got a problem?" Gippal turned to glare at Zack. Zack just smiled and turned away.  
"There's nothing wrong with that all."

They had been talking for quite a while now, both drinking and filling up on chips the whole time. They were both now quite drunk, but neither of them were falling over. Surprisingly, they were rather good drunks.  
"I wanna dance!" Zack started moving around in his seat. Gippal just laughed.  
"Are you sure you can? In your condition anyway"  
"I'll be fine! Come onnnnn!" He grabbed the blonde haired boy's hand and pulled him up. The music playing was pretty bad, but they didnt care, they were dancing like no one was watching. When the song finished they both seemed to realise how close they were getting and quickly took a few steps back. They both started laughing and then seemed to get the same idea. Gippal grabbed Zacks hand and pulled him out onto the street. He pulled out his phone and called for a cab to come pick them up and take them to his house.

Inside Gippals house was rather nice, it was large. Same with the bed Zack was sitting on. Gippal sat down on the bed and pulled Zack closer. Their lips were nearly touching but Zack pulled away a little, his eyes full of concern.  
"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Gippal just looked at him, thinking for a minute. Before Zack had time to react Gippal pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top.  
"Positive."Gippal leaned forwards and their lips met, he grabbed Zacks shirt and pulled it off to reveal his bandages?  
"What did you do to yourself?"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DID I DO? IT WAS YOU!" Zack looked down to see that Rinoa had bandaged him up more that she needed to.  
"Oh well, main thing is, do you want them on or off?" Gippal asked playfully.  
"Might keep them on for now. You did break a few ribs you know?!" Zack looked up and decided it was time to take off Gippals shirt too. Once this was done Zack also decided it was time to turn the tables. He flipped over so he was now sitting on top of Gippal.  
"Hey! I was having fun!"  
"You know.. This is only happening if Im on top right?" Zack raced his fingers down Gippals bare stomach and began to undo his jeans.  
"In your dreams!" Before Zack could finish, Gippal flipped him back over and did the same to him,  throwing Zacks pants across the room.  
"But Im better!" Zack got back on top and finished what he started.  
"How would you know!" and Gippal was back on top.  
"I just do!" Zack went to flip over Gippal again but they both went tumbling off the bed and onto the wooden floor.  
"I win!" Zack laughed and dragged a protesting Gippal back onto the bed.  
"But but but but Fine." Gippal sighed and let Zack get back on top.  
"Are you ready?"  
 "Do you want me to hit you again?"

\---

Zack rolled over and landed on the bed, slightly sweating.  
"So how was it like to be the rebound?" Gippal asked playfully as he turned to look at Zack.  
"Heh. It was great." Zack smiled.  
"Good for you." Gippal teased Zack. Zack looked insulted.  
"What do you mean by that?" Zack was now glaring at him sleepily.  
"Oh wouldnt you like to know." He waited for Zacks reply but it never came as he had fallen asleep. Gippal just watched him sleep for awhile, before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
